Not a Little Red Riding Hood
by Yllen
Summary: Imagine there was no Little Red Hood. There was Scarry instead... Previously ' NOT a Little Red Hood'


**A/N:** It is silly, I know. But this idea was dancing in my brain, giving me a strong migraine, so I just had to write it. I shall thank all the author's whose ideas made me think of it, especially ones that written all kinds of Hogwart Carols, because it was the idea of Snape as Scrooge that made me think of it. I am sorry for all grammar or spelling errors. So, let all your seriousness go away and enjoy…

**Disclaimer**: I own a brain and imagination, probably both a bit sick… I don't own Harry Potter and all other related characters. I don't own Little Red Hood, or a wolf. I only own a dog L, and he is so stupid sometimes that I suppose he has more in common with people then with wolfs… I also own a virtual (in meaning 'going to exist one day') cat called Regis Armand, but I am quiet sure he has nothing to do with this story.

**Summary**: Once upon a time there _wasn't_ a Little Red Hood. There was Scarry. 

**_Not a Little Red Riding Hood_**

Once upon a time there was a cute boy, named… well, it doesn't matter how he was named, because anyway, everybody called him Little Lightning Scar. Well, usually they called him just Scar, or Scarry. As you can guess, it was because of a scar he had. As it looked exactly like a lightning bolt, one could think it was a sign left because he had been cursed or hexed, or something equally ominous. But no – he had got it when he was three and had fallen from a tree in his grandfather's garden. And since then nobody had been using his name. He was Scarry for everyone.

Scarry lived with his mother in a beautiful house called Burrow. It was a bit too large for their needs, but Scarry's father was dead and all his older brothers had left for Romania, where they had found better-paid jobs. Scarry's grandfather lived in a small house in the forest, and he loved all his grandchildren, but as Scarry was the youngest, and it didn't seem to change, Scarry was his favourite one. And Scarry also loved his grandfather very much. So he was very happy when his mother called him and said:

'Scarry, take this basket, there is a bottle of wine and plum cake, and bring it to Granddad. Yesterday I was talking to him and he didn't feel good. But remember, don't you dare walk away from the path, and don't talk to strangers. You may stay for the night, but please, watch out. Understood?

Scarry only nodded and took the basket from his mum's hand. He left skipping and singing. His mother looked at him and sighed 'He will never change.'

Scarry was a polite boy, and always listened to his mother, but the forest was so beautiful, the day was so warm and the grass was so tempting… So, as it was to be expected, he didn't go straight to his grandfather's place. Instead he watched a squirrel and tried to catch a frog near the spring and, well, when he arrived near his granddad's house the sun had already set. Luckily, the moon was giving enough light. Scarry looked at the door and knocked.

There was no answer so Scarry opened the door and came inside. He cleaned his shoes and took his jacket off. Than he came further and saw that someone was sleeping in the bed. Well, first he thought it was his grandpa, but than he noticed…

'Grandpa, why do you have such a big head?' he asked quietly, but apparently grandpa didn't hear, so he asked next question a bit louder 'Grandpa, why do you have such a… hairy legs?' The creature turned it's head toward Scarry and what he saw wasn't what he expected…

'Grandpa, why do you have such a huge teeth? I mean _fangs_?' And than he ran away. He, by no means, fancied idea of staying in one room with a wolf, that ate his grandfather.

Scarry was running through the forest, when he met something very solid on his way. First he thought that he must have hit a tree, but than he noticed that as for the tree it was very human-like… 

'Damn it!' said definitely-not-a-tree. 'You scared away a snake I was trying to catch… And I was tracking it down all day long… What are you doing _here_ this late?'

Scarry was breathless and scared and there were too many questions at once, so he said nothing. Well, there was only one question, but that was still too much.

Apparently stranger recognised Scarry, because he said 'Oh… That's _you_… How do they call you… _Scarry_?' he spitted the last words out with apparent disgust. Scarry never realised that his name could sound so insulting. 

'My granddad was eaten by a giant wolf!' cried the boy. As we see, he didn't follow his mum's order about not talking to strangers, too. Anyway, the stranger looked very pleased with the information. Scarry found it a bit disturbing – people shouldn't be pleased when they hear about somebody's grandparent's death. It's not humane. 

This thought disturbed Scarry even more. He looked at the stranger and tried to find out if he might be-

'And no, I am _not_ a vampire. And even if I was, you wouldn't be in any danger – I have too high self-esteem to even _consider_ drinking a liquid of such an unsure quality.' 

Scarry wondered if he was thinking aloud, but decided that he didn't. Maybe the stranger could read someone's mind? Anyway, there were things that had to be dealt with now. 

'We must help my grandfather!'

'I suppose I have heard you telling he was actually _eaten'_

'Yes! We must save him!'

Stranger started to walk in the direction from which Scarry arrived, so the boy decided that apparently he had decided to help. Than he stopped and sneered at the boy 'I believe you shall show the way. Usually people eaten by wolfs aren't in state to be saved, but still I could find good use for some wolf ingredients… I nearly ran out of wolf bones…'

The man was walking very fast, and every time Scarry stopped to catch his breath he was given a glance, that would have killed him, have it been in day light. At last they arrived near the house. Stranger looked at Scarry and said 

'Wait hear, I believe I can handle a wolf _alone_. I will call you when I am done.'

So Scarry had to stay outside, while stranger silently entered the house. As it was on a clearing, he had much better occasion to watch this unpleasant man. He was tall, moved like a cat and wore only black. Scarry again shuddered as he thought about vampire stories his grandpa told him when mum couldn't hear. And the thought of grandpa, being eaten by a wolf… If Scarry wasn't a boy, and boys don't cry, he would be crying. But as he was a boy, the wetness on his cheeks was probably blood from forehead, that he had hurt during the run. He had been waiting for quiet a long time, when at last the stranger came back, with an unpleasant smirk on his face again.

'Did you kill the wolf? Where is my grandpa?' asked Scarry. 

'You will see' answered the stranger, seemingly glad with himself.

As they entered the house, it was silent inside. When they came inside the room Scarry had seen wolf inside before, stranger took his wand and lit the fire. Scarry noticed that nothing was changed, except for the wolf wasn't moving. Scarry asked

'Is he dead?'

'No, just stunned. Man must eat, and this _werewolf_ is one of my best clients, when it comes to wolfsbane.'

'What?!'

'I suppose none of your brothers found it important to mention this small fact to you?'

'They all left to Romania.'

'Well, that's what one can expect, when calls his house a _burrow_.'

'But I don't understand…'

'Well, I shouldn't expect you to. Single brain cell cannot think this fast.'

Scarry didn't understand what the stranger meant, but decided that it wasn't something he would be pleased with. 'Where is my grandpa?'

'Here.'

'So kill the wolf and free him!'

'I admit I would kill any wolf with pleasure, and this particular one especially eagerly, but you wouldn't be pleased if I killed your grandfather, would you?'

'You cannot suggest-'

'I do not suggest. I _state_. Don't you know the signs that differ a _werewolf_ from a wolf? The pupils, the tai-'

'Oh.'

After these words Scarry fell asleep, as if he was charmed. Probably he was. Anyway, when he woke up it was already morning. The stranger in daylight looked even more ominously. But at least grandpa was grandpa again. Scarry stood up and came to sit on his grandpa's lap. He was talking with the stranger, as if they disliked each other for so many years, that now understood each other perfectly. As they say, better known enemy etc.

'Oh Severus, I am so glad he ran at _you_! He could have been killed in the forest, haven't you found him!'

'He could have been killed in the forest even _after_ I found him, have I not known his mother, Lupin. He scared away a snake I was trying to catch for _weeks_.'

'As always you exaggerate. And what did you need this snake for?'

'Venom, of course. What else can you do with a snake?'

Scarry could think of at least three thinks in the moment, but all of them included snake's death, and he had a feeling that mentioning them now was not the best idea.

'When you are here I suppose I can ask you about your research-' started Grandpa, but soon he was interrupted.

'No. You can't. I will tell you when I will need a guinea pig' said someone called Severus.

'Where do you know each other from?' asked Scarry curiously.

'Old, definitely _not_ good times' answered Severus.

'Well, Scarry, now you shall go to your mother and tell her that next time she shall remember about the full moon. I am not dangerous, thanks to the potion Severus prepares, but we didn't want you to get to know this early. Anyway, what is done cannot be undone.' 

After these words Severus Something shifted a bit on his chair, as if suggesting that there was something that could be done to undo it, but Grandpa acted as if he hadn't noticed.

'But please, don't tell your mum that you were running through the forest alone, and that you met Mr Snape.'

'Why?'

'Because your mum would skin me alive, that's why.'

'But _nothing_ happened!'

'I am not quiet sure Molly would see it like that.'

'What's that you are not sure I would see like that?' and, talk of the devil, Scarry's mother came in.

I would love to say that they lived happily ever after, but I am not sure if poor Grandpa Remus Lupin was happy when skinned alive, Molly when heard about her son's disobedience, Scarry grounded till the end of his life. The only happy person was Mr Severus Snape, who couldn't be grounded or skinned alive by Scarry's mother, even though she would probably love to. He was very pleased watching skinning Mr Lupin and hearing about Scarry's punishment. It made his day, especially that later he caught the poor snake and using it's venom created a potion that he used to control more and more people. In three years he managed to rule the world. A very intelligent girl called Yllen managed to convince him he needed an assistant and later she became World Prime Minister, what was her wish since she first heard about Armand Jean du Plessis, Cardinal de Richelieu.

So I will call it **Happy** (well, at least partially, and as I mean the part that includes **_Me_ don't you dare disagree) **End**.**

A/N

When I was reading this to my 7 years old brother he asked me if Scarry could cast alohomora on wolf's stomach to free grandpa.

Later when I was trying to make my mother hurry up I said 'finite' and he said 'itnankaten'.

I am sometimes afraid of him…

Now leave me a review. I am sure you want to… And you better do, unless you want Molly to come and get you !!!

Mwahahahaha!!!

Yllens don't beg – they threaten.

Please?


End file.
